Memories Are Forever, but the Future Is Bright
by Ittybittyquigletfan
Summary: A Quiglet Romance! Need I say more. Drama, comedey, romance, and songfic all rolled in to one!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story! I promised an Isadora story, but this one was just in my mind and just SCREAMING to be written! This will be my first multichapter story so I hope you ALL enjoy it! The character's belong to Lemony Snicket, "Harold Song" belongs to Ke$ha. It starts with a songfic and will have a few sprinkled in! Switches points of view later on the story!**

_Chapter 1_

_Violet's POV_

_I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets, I miss the scratch of your unshaved chin on my cheek. _

I missed Quigley Quagmire more than I could possible say. I missed everything about him. He was just so perfect. We were dating, but he was away on VFD business for a whole year, way longer than the two weeks he told me. I can only hope he is not hurt.

_And this is so hard 'cuz I didn't see that you were the love of my life and it kills me. _

I didn't remember how hard it was to be away from him for so long. Why didn't I notice that what we had was so special? What if I never see him again? What if he doesn't know how much I love him?

_I see your face in strangers on the street, I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep. _

Duncan Quagmire was no stranger to me and my siblings, but I avoided him now. He liked me and he looked too much like Quigley. It would be too painful to look into his eyes and long for Quigley. It's true, the events that happened three years ago when I was fourteen have taken their toll on me. I had tried slitting my wrists, but I hated the marks it left. I tried everything to forget what happened, but it only made my problem worse. I had nightmares of Quigley being ripped away from me, I screamed his name in my sleep.

_And in the limelight, I play it off fine. But I can' handle it when I turn off my nightlight. _

I was a prominent inventor, a dream come true for me. But my smile for the cameras was totally fake. If they knew that I went home, turned off my light and cried into my pillow, I wouldn't even care. It was just too much.

_They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me. Young love murder, that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone. _

I knew I was in love. No one could have told me being separated would be this painful. Damn, I just wish I could be holding him again.

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed, young love murder this is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone. _

If only he knew about the fact I about my suffered from depression last year. Or wrists. Or shall we say "mind expanding" things. It was bad. I totally regret it now. I'm recovered but I feel like if I don't see him soon, I will start again.

_I remember the time we jumped the fence when the Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in. You held my hand and I swore it was the best night of my life. Or when you took me across the world. We promised it would last forever but now I see it was my past life a beautiful time Drunk off nothing but each other till the sunrise. _

We went to the Rolling Stones c_onc_ert last year. We sat outside the venue just listening to the music. I was the best night I had ever had. We had been sitting on the slope in the Mortmain Mountains, I felt like I could see the world. We promised that we loved each other and this would last forever(I loved that moment at age fourteen). Before, I didn't want or need anything.

I looked out the window, as the phone rang. It was Duncan calling me. No, I couldn't answer it. He couldn't know how sad I was. I sat down at my piano and played a song. Most probably rock n roll. I just didn't have it in me to do inventing at the time. I needed just some quiet time in my music. I, Violet Baudelaire, didn't know what lay ahead.

**OOOOO a cliff hanger! Don't worry I'll pick it up soon and add fluff! Please read and review! You will get an update as soon as possible! I hope you like it! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Time for Chapter two! In reply to PrettyBandGirl XD's review- Thanks for being the first reviewer! The song was "the Harold Song" by Ke$ha! I'm glad you liked my story! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! I own nothing! =)**

**Chapter 2**

**Isadora's POV**

I missed Violet. She was my best friend, we'd been through everything together. We had sleepovers, did hair and makeup, took stupid pictures at 3 AM, ate junk food, went out dancing, talked about boys, went shopping, and all those girly best friend sort of things. She was always at home skulking about. I know she missed Quigley, but she needed to have some fun! She had suffered a few addictions and a few episodes of her cutting herself. I helped her through that. Now, all she did was stay locked in her room. I was dating her brother, Klaus, so I was around a lot. I just wanted my best friend and I to go back to old times.

Today, I received some news that I knew would bring her out of her funk. I was bringing over all the supplies for a girl's day, and a letter saying Quigley was returning tonight! I got a bag of hair thingies, fashion magazines, chocolate, popcorn, a mix CD of fun music, new makeup, soda, a bunch of chick flicks, and of course the letter! I walked over to the Baudelaire's small house. Klaus let me in as I climbed the stairs to Violet's room.

I saw Violet asleep in her bed. She looked so peaceful, yet so sad. I quickly whipped out the popcorn, dangling it infront of her nose. The buttery delicousness of the popcorn's smell wafted out and Violet's eyes opened. The only tried and true way to wake a sad girl up!

"Hey, there you are! I've missed you!" I said to a drowsy Violet.

"Hi, Issy. What the hell are you doing here." Violet grumbled.

"no need to get snappy now! I have in this bag right here the perfect ingredients for a Girl's Day In! When you get up, I have some new for ya!" I said dragging her out of bed.

I giggled as she just sat there looking confused. I went to her closet and picked out an aqua blue halter dress. I threw it at her and she put it on. We spent the next our getting her all dolled up! We blasted the music as I put her hair in rollers and applied her make up. We then pigged out on our feast of junk food. She was starting to act more like her old self, singing along and talking about inventions. We watched a few movies. Then I made her put on another dress. This one was a black strapless knee length dress. It was gorgeous on her. I finished her hair and make up. Then I told her. I gave her the note.

_ Dear Quagmires,_

_I have the great honor of being the one to inform you that brother, Quigley Nathan Quagmire, will be returning today at 7PM. Meet him at Café Salmonella to be reunited. He would write this himself but he is still remaining incognito until his arrival. There had been some very frightening days, often it would seem to be like a series of unfortunate events. He also wishes that before his arrival that Violet Baudelaire knows of his affections and his love for her. She was missed dearly. _

_The world is quiet here._

_LS_

I watched in sheer delight as Violet squealed in happiness at the information of her lover's whereabouts. She then looked at herself in the mirror: fancy dress, long brown hair curled to perfection, elaborately beautiful makeup done, and she realized my plan. She gave me a big ol' hug for my work. Quig was gonna love her! It was already 6:30, Duncan, Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice had already been aware. Violet left them speechless. She grabbed her shawl and the seventeen year old walked out the door with us to see the man she loved. Klaus put his arm around me as our group headed down to Café Salmonella.

Well what did you think! I know you might hate me for making Vi and Issy seem so girly, but it fit the situation! I'll update again soon! Read and Review! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter three! Thanks to my amazing reviewers *hugs each amazing reviewer*! Dang, I hope ya'll are ready! Fair warning, halfway through the chapter it will switch from Quig's POV to just narration (me!). Confessions made, questions answered! Fasten your seat belts and hang on for the ride! Me? Own anything? Nope! Just this story! All characters belong to Mr. Lemony Snicket! **

_Chapter 3 Part 1_

_Quigley's POV_

_ I _sat back in the taxi cab, my head reeling. In a few short minutes I'd get to see my Violet. I'd have to explain to her all that had happened. I was captured by Fiona and Fernald and held hostage for 3 months. Eventually Fiona let me go, she thought it would give her a better chance with Klaus. I'll never understand girl-logic. As soon as I was let go a man named Lemony Snicket recruited me to help him in his research. I did this under the alias "Carl Sicknet". It was dangerous, but finally, I was done. I was pulling into the Café Salmonella parking lot. Ready for the reunion that would change my life in ways I could never imagine.

_Chapter 3 Part 2_

The Baudelaires and Quagmires saw Quigley. Violet, suddenly self-conscious about the scars on her wrists, held her hands behind her back. She didn't want Quigley to know what the series of unfortunate events(her childhood) and his absence had driven her to do.

"He has to know sometime. I know you don't like them, but they are marks of your victory. You are now stronger than any scar can ever show" Isadora whispered encouragingly to Violet.

Violet dropped her hands to her sides, she's explain it all later. Little did she know that Quigley had a story of his own to share. She saw that he noticed her wrists, but she gave him a knowing glance.

Before they knew it, they were wrapped up in an embrace that they had waited a year for. Quigley laid his soft lips on Violet's for the sweetest kiss they had ever had. Quigley stroked Violet's hair. "Didn't you realize that I would never give up on you?" he whispered into Violet's ear. The beautiful eye makeup that Isadora had applied to Violet was smeared from her tears of joy.

The group decided that a restaurant full of snooty people trying to be "in" was not the proper place for heartfelt reunions, so they all headed back to the Baudelaire's small house. They somehow managed to fit into one cab, driven by a VFD officer who agreed to give them a free lift. The group entered the Baudelaires' house and sat down in the small living room. After numerous hugs and kind words Violet and Quigley felt the need to have some private time together.

"Quig, I think we need some to do some more catching up, "Violet said, watching her friends lean in, suddenly more interested in the two. "Let's go up to my room. This is kind of a private matter."

The last comment drew a chorous of hoots and "Oww-OWWS!" from the rest of the group, mainly Klaus and Duncan. _'Pervy boys…" _ Violet thought.

Quigley took Violets hand as they walked up the stairs and went into her room. They sat down on Violet's bed and just stared at each other. Violet took a deep breath and held out her scarred wrists for Quigley to see. He gasped in shock to see how badly injured they were. She was so delicate, they were like scratches in fine china. He took her hands in his, as Violet told him everything that happened in that year.

"Quigley, I'm going to tell you this straightforward. I hate the person I was in the past year. I was an impulsive, addictive, and self-inflicting mess. Its just that everything I've gone through since age fourteen caught up with me in while you were gone. I took drugs. Lots and lots of drugs. I thought that they would help me forget my memories, they'd only come back worse. There would be weekends where I would go off on a 'personal trip', well it involved a trip. Just not the kind anyone would want their sister to go on. They said it would expand my mind; I was only left confused and scared. I drank, not addictively, but very frequently. I'd get drunk to the point where I couldn't stand, Isadora would have to come and pick me up. Then, I started the cutting. The pain was just too much for me to handle. Think about it, I pretty much had to take the responsibilities of a mother at age fourteen, I still needed a mother myself. Thank God Klaus found me cutting myself and tried to help me. I still would scream out for you in my dreams. I was an emotional, mental, and physical wreck. Isadora tried to help me pick up the pieces, but they were still missing. She came over today and we hung out and she got me ready. I think she did that so I couldn't harm myself today. I was at one point suicidal, I owe my LIFE to your sister. Now, I realize that I finally have the missing piece of me back. That piece, is you." Violet explained, breaking down into an emotional wreck. Quigley held her close and kissed her.

"Violet, you need to get some sleep. I'll stay with you. I won't leave" Quigley said letting Violet go. She wandered to her closet, and changed into some athletic shorts and a t-shirt. She laid down in her bed. Quigley held her in his arms the entire night and watched her sleep. There would be time for him to explain what happened to him tomorrow, but for now, he was content with watching his angel sleep.

** Ta-da! Your chapter three is up! I hope you loved it! Please keep reading and reviewing! Let me know if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them! I know the subject matter has been pretty heavy these first three chapters but it will get better soon(hopefully in chapter four!. ANNNNND NOOOWW TIME FOR REREREREVIEWS! **

**PrettyBandGirl XD-Thank you! Am I up to something? You will just have to keep reading to find out! **

**- Here's some of that Quiglet stuff/fluff we love so much! I will be throwing in some Kladora soon! **

**Tabithatibi- I don't think Isadora and Violet are going to be to girly, but hey, girls will be girls! I always thought that maybe Violet would have some sort of trauma from all that happened, so I'm addressing it in my story! **

**I'm glad you all are enjoying it! It is a BLAST to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? You get chapter four! Yeah, I updated quickly. I'm lovin' the reviews, they make me want to update so you all can read it! This chapter is in songfic form, just as an extra bit of fun! The song is "Something" by the Beatles. Lemony Snicket owns "A Series of Unfortunate Events", George Harrison owns "Something", and I own this story, so please give proper credit to the one who deserves it! On with the story! **

_Chapter 4_

_Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover. _

The best moment of the day for Quigley was watching Violet wake up. She arose without worry, opening her sleepy eyes and smiling at him. Violet sat up and kissed Quigley lightly. She stood up slowly. Every movement she made seemed so elegant and graceful.

_Something in the way she woos me. _

Violet was good at flirting, and she knew it. She remembered being fourteen and so awkward with guys. But the again aren't all young girls? She knew that even though she didn't have the skills with men she now possessed, she had enchanted Quigley. It wasn't that Violet was "easy" now; the only man she'd ever loved was Quigley. She just now knew how to be more flirtatious with Quigley. Her true love.

_I don't want to leave her now. You know I believe and how. _

Quigley thought about how he couldn't leave Violet. She wasn't in the room anymore. She was in the bathroom getting dressed, doing her hair, and putting on some makeup. He smiled at the framed pictures she kept of the two of them. He also looked through her photo album of her and Isadora's random pictures. Most of them were of them doing the randomest things, like making peace signs in the mirror. He just wanted her to be with him forever. The sweet, compassionate woman that she had become.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows that I don't need no other lover._

Quigley couldn't take his eyes of the picture of him and her at one of the VFD functions almost two years ago. In the picture Violet and Quigley were embracing, but looking at the camera. It was a picnic, a sunny spring day, that just went perfectly. They just looked so happy, before Quigley left and Violet went on a brief downward spiral. Anyone who looked at Violet's smile in that picture would tell that she was totally and completely in love.

_Something in her style that shows me. I don't want to leave her now. You know I believe and how. _

Violet stepped back into her room wearing a blue and white polkadot dress. She smiled at Quigley, something she at one point never thought she'd ever do again. It was that smile that Quigley had waited to see for a whole year. They held hands and walked downstairs, not wanting to be apart for another minute.

_You're asking me will my love grow. I don't know. I don't know. You stick around now it may show, I don't know, I don't know. _

The truth is that they knew they wanted to be together forever, Quigley turned eighteen in three months, and he had big plans. Violet turned eighteen in just a week! They would both be of age, they'd officially be the adults that they were forced to become so early in life. They didn't know about the future, but they knew they loved each other.

_Something in the way she knows that all I have to do is think of her. Something in the things she shows me. _

Before going down to the kitchen, Violet stopped and took Quigley on a tour of the house, pointing out some of the things she's made in his absence. He somehow, felt himself looking at her wrists, but that was over now. Now, she would show him the inventions that had helped her acquire such a fantabulous reputation as an inventor.

_I don't want to leave her now. You know I believe and how._

It didn't matter their past. The future was all that they wanted.

**Hope you liked it! But, I will never know unless you review it! I'm, as always, open to suggestions so please let me know if you have any at all! Now ready for review replies! **

**Tabithatibi- Thank you! I agree, Violet and Quigley ARE perfect for each other. I decided to give Violet that type of past, because that's a reasonable thing to happen in a situation like that. I also did it because not many fanfictions did that! Glad you like my story! **

**PrettyBandgirl XD- thanks! Don't worry, I will for sure keep going on this! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey! Who is ready for the fifth chapter! As well as Quiglet, this features Duncan and Isadora's insight on Quigley and Violet (because in the fifth ASOUE book, **_**the Austere Academy, **_** the Quagmires are introduced!). This next chapter is dedicated to Pottergirl1 as a way of thanking her for her story! Thanks to ALL the reviewers (and for mentioning me in her Author's Note!) . These reviews and the fact that you have taken the time to read and review my stories mean everything to me and I cannot thank you enough! Ready for chapter 5? Yes? Good, because I sure am! I own nothing but this story! **

_**Chapter 5**_

"I don't think I've ever seen a happier couple, Duncan." Isadora Quagmire said looking out the window at Quigley and Violet walking around outside. For the record, she was NOT spying, just observing her best friend and brother without them knowing…okay, so she was spying but they were too in love to care.

"Issy, are you really spying on them? You are such a freak!" Duncan said lightly tossing a biscuit at her. Secretly spying on his lil bro and his ex-crush.

Isadora tried to pick up he biscuit, but Duncan growled at her. He was such a weirdo at times. Isadora remembered the one time when they were eleven and their parents took them to a Chinese restaurant for dinner. Isadora had been content talking to Quigley and her parents, but not Duncan. He was he kid who stuck his chopsticks up his nose and sang "I Am the Walrus" by the Beatles.

"Duncan, you worry me at times." Isadora laughed. She looked at the couple outside, under an oak tree admiring their surroundings. "They remind me of Mom and Dad, with the way they look at each other." Isadora sighed.

"yeah, I never thought anyone could love each other more than our parents. But they just seem to be off in Quiglet Land. I guess that's where they go when they are off like that, Quiglet Land. " Duncan said, staring at the two.

"I wish that someday me and Klaus will be like that…" Isadora whispered. _Crap! Did I really just say that out loud! _ Isadora thought. She loved Klaus. Klaus loved her. They were in love. Simple right? No, Isadora had been feeling that she and Klaus were in a rut. They just seemed boring. Isadora knew Klaus was done with that little tramp, Fiona, but she felt that he maybe still had feelings for her. She pushed the thought out of her mind. At present, her brother and her BFF were sitting together with their arms around each other, hopelessly you, and stupidly in love.

"Isadora, you and Klaus have a great relationship! Don't ever deny it. He talks about you constantly during our Wednesday Night Poker game. Quigley talks about Violet, Klaus talks about and I talk to Augustino, my imaginary friend who is a Portuguese lobster. You just need to open your heart and accept that maybe you and Klaus are just going through a slow spot in your relationship. Just give it some time, okay?" Duncan comforted Isadora.

"Good idea, but where did you get that spiel? It's just too philosophical to be in the same sentence as talking to Augustino, the imaginary Portuguese lobster." Isadora asked.

"I'll admit it. I was getting my haircut and read the 'Ask Margie' section of one of those girlie magazines!" Duncan said, partially to Isadora, partially to Augustino.

"Duncan, you really need a hobby. I know you write and research, but maybe you should take up knitting or something!" exclaimed Isadora with a look of sheer shock on her face.

"Wanna go back to spying on the two lovebirds?" Duncan asked, changing the subject.

"HELL YEAH!" Isadora was soo happy that he decided to watch them. She wasdying to know what was going on.

They peered out the window trying to catch a glimpse of the two, hugging, lovers outside. Talking, talking, whispering, laughing, blah, blah, blah. Did they have to be so sickly sweet? It was like watching a cheesy romance movie! Of course, it was better than a cheesy romance, but come on! All Duncan and Isadora wanted was to see them kiss! This was more suspenseful than a royal wedding! Of course, everyone wanted a wedding between the two sooner or later, but they were only seventeen. Isadora really thought Violet and Quigley were meant to be. As they stared out the window watching Violet and Quigley gawk at each other, the got their wish. Quigley pulled Violet into an embrace and kissed her! Duncan and Isadora high fived, jumped up and down and screamed. Finally they got to witness a kiss!

"Think they were watching us?" Quigley asked Violet who was gazing at him.

"Let them watch," Violet said with a devious smile "Anyways, they've probably saw the whole thing!"

**There you go! Hope everyone got their Quagmire fix! I personally think someone needs to be the crazy boy, and since Klaus and Quigley have their girlfriends, Duncan had to fill the spot! **

**Review replies! **

**Pottergirl1- Thanks! I really appreciate that! Hope you enjoyed your chapter! **

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Heeeeerrrrreee's an update! Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories, you don't know how much it means to me! **

**Tabithatibi-Again, I'm glad you are enjoying my chapter! You rock! **

**Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is now officially up! This is an important chapter, if not slightly predictably. I tried not to make it the same as every other one, and I think I did. This is a chapter from Klaus's point of view, something I haven't ever tried, so I hope I kept his loveable Klaus-ness right. Without further ado, I present to you CHAPTER SIX! Lemony Snicket owns these amazing ASOUE , but I own this fanfic! **

**Chapter 6**

**Klaus's POV**

It seemed so weird that in just three short days Violet would be turning eighteen. No, weird wasn't the right word, surreal was more like it. Unreal in a sense that my sister, who had to go from just a carefree girl to a mature young adult in an instant on that fateful day at Briny Beach, would be coming of age. It was really sad to see all that my sister had gone through, especially during the past year. I can't blame her, after a hard life and having the man she loved be torn away from her must have been devastating. After Quigley returned she was something that I hadn't seen her being in a long time. My sister, Violet Baudelaire, was happy.

She was going steady with Quigley Quagmire, one of my best friends. I was dating his triplet sister, Isadora. Isadora was so pretty, so smart, so kind, so talented, and just so….Indescribable. I thought of Fiona, why did I ever want to get involved with her? She was history. She held Quigley hostage, doing God knows what to him (most likely telling him about how super-cool mushrooms are). But Fiona is no longer part of my life. Isadora is all I needed, I remembered how we met and connected at Prufrock Prep. I'll never forget eating lunch with her in the cafeteria.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Isadora and Violet took Duncan, Sunny, and Beatrice to the playground. Yes, they took Duncan…he likes going down the slide. I looked through the peephole to see Quigley Quagmire. He looked nervous.

"Hey Quigster! What's up, bro?" I greeted him and bought him to the living room.

"Uh, I, um, kind of, uh, love, your, um, sister." He stuttered "like really love." He sat down and just looked at the floor. He blushed like crazy.

"I can tell." I replied. I kind of had a clue of where this conversation was going. Quigley+ Klaus+ alone+ girlfriends out+ stuttering + 18th birthdays in a matter of days/ months = you do the math.

"I want to ask her something." Quigley almost whispered. "But I don't know what she would say…"

"It depends on the question." I said with a smirk "If you asked her if she loved Count Olaf, she would say no and proceed to cuss you out. If you asked her if she loved YOU she would say yes and then kiss you."

"Do you think she would, um, marry me?" he said in the most rushed voice I'd ever heard him use. He avoided my eye contact.

"I think she would love that." I smiled. "I do believe that would be the most amazing thing in the world for her."

"Really? I mean, not like tomorrow or anything. But like, ever?" he said with a huge blush coming over his face.

"Yes, I know Violet will someday be your wife" I said.

"Just don't tell her. If we ever do, do I have your permission? I mean, she's your sister." He asked sheepishly as I showed him to the door.

"Of course, bro!" I whispered as he walked out the door.

_Wow, Quigley wants to marry my sister. Quigley wants my sister to be with him forever. He wants my sister to be the mother of his children. He really loves her_. I thought to myself. I knew they were in love, but I guess time has caught up to me. They were no longer fourteen year olds kissing on a frozen waterfall. They were young adults ready to start their lives together. Nothing was official yet, but soon it would be. Violet walked through the front door. I wanted to tell her about Quigley's visit, he would tell her himself. 12:01 already? Just two more days until Violet turns eighteen. We inherit our fortune. Hopefully pushing the past behind us. In three months, the Quagmires would do the same. It seemed that change was in the air. But this time it was a feeling of hope came with it, we didn't know what would happen tomorrow or even in the next few seconds, but no one knows the future. No one can change the past. No one can change that Violet cut herself, had depression, and had addictions, or even that Sunny and Beatrice will never know their real parents. No, no one can change that, but the future was in our hands.

** What did you think of that? I hope it didn't sound too cliché! Please continue reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like the story so far and now I'll stop babbling and answer those reviews! **

**Tabithatibi- Thank you! I'll hopefully get some VFD type of stuff in soon! As for crazy Duncan? He just needs to be…he's the only single one so he doesn't have a girlfriend to impress so he CAN be the crazy one! Thank you for your great reviews! **

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Thank you soooooooooo much! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! It is a blast to write! **

**Pottergirl1- It's the least I could do! I loooved your oneshot and thanks for reading my little story!**

**- I think everyone loves it when they go to Quiglet Land. I felt like that would be something triplets would do if their brother was in love! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 time! Violet turns eighteen! This will be a longer chapter and split into two parts. Part 1 is a songfic to "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from Andrew Lloyd Webber's "the Phantom of the Opera". I suggest listening to the song while reading Part 1 to really get the full effect. If it takes longer than the song to read it, put on "Angel of Music" or "Think of Me" or really anything else from "Phantom of the Opera" which this chapter is inspired by. "Phantom of the Opera" belongs to Gaston LeReoux, the musical belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, and ASOUE belongs to Lemony Snicket. **

Chapter 7

Part 1

_You were once my one companion .You were all that mattered._

It was the day that they all knew would come, with it would bring joy. The Baudelaire's eldest sister would be inheriting the family fortune. The day would prove to be more difficult for Violet than she ever thought. She went to the bank earlier that day to get her fortune, but later she had to stop at the ruins of the Baudelaire Estate, so she could make up her mind on what to do with it. Violet would be confronted with memories she didn't want to remember. The taxi cab screeched to a halt as Violet and Quigley stepped out. Violet was immediately overcome with a flood of emotions.

_You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered._

Violet looked at what seemed to be the remains of her father's cigar case. How it didn't melt, she didn't know. Quigley had let go of Violet's hand and let her have a moment to grieve alone. She thought of all the things her father had helped her through. She definitely was a daddy's girl. Until VFD took him and everything Violet and her siblings remembered.

_Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, Somehow you would be here._

She wished she had her parents back. She wished they could be there to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. She had dreamt they were alive and awoke only to find her an emotional wreck. She remembered the cutting, the drugs, the drinking, and the constant fear. Why couldn't her dream be real? She wished her parents could see her and Quigley.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again. Knowing that I never would. _

Violet's mother had been an exceptional musician and singer. Violet walked past where the piano used to be and remembered her mother would play and sing for them. Her mother even gave Violet piano and singing lessons. Violet could have sworn she heard music, but she knew it wasn't real. She wished with all her heart that she could have her mother sing her one more song.

_Dreaming of you helped me to do. All that you dreamed I could._

Violet was a prominent inventor, her parents would have been so proud. It was all she ever wanted to do. The fact that VFD especially appreciated it probably would have pleased her parents. She just wanted her parents to be happy. Thinking of her parents motivated her to be the best she could be.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle._

She knew that in another part of the city were the graves of her parents and the Quagmire parents. Church bells, headstones , and monumental statues were cold and foreboding. Just another name etched in stone. Impersonal, easily forgotten by the passerby. Violet wanted them remembered in happiness.

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die!_

She had battled more than anyone her age should have! It seemed that every time she found happiness in her life something just had to snatch it away from her grips. She looked through the desolate wasteland that had once been her home. She spent her life holding back her tears from her siblings and anyone else. Why couldn't she shake her troubled past.

_Wishing you were here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try!_

All Violet wanted was peace. Peace with herself, peace with her family, peace in VFD, no more evil. She looked at Quigley who was standing alone. Watching Violet sort through the broken pieces of her life. She just wanted to be stronger.

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years._

_Help me say goodbye_

_Help me say goodbye!_

Violet ran over to Quigley who greeted her with open arms. She cried into his chest, as he comforted her. She felt relief, she felt like she finally had a place she belonged. She knew in all that happened in the past four years, meeting Quigley was the best thing that occurred. She didn't care if she forgot every other painful memory as long as she had him. She didn't need to look at painful years. She needed Quigley. He was her way of moving on.

Part 2

Violet and Quigley got into a taxi cab and drove back to the Baudelaire's little house for a small party. Violet had no idea what to do about her family's estate or the homes that she and the Quagmires were living in. That didn't really matter to her. Quigley looked out the window and thought about the question he wanted to ask her. It would have to wait for a while, but he knew that once he inherited the Quagmire Sapphires, some would be going on Violet's finger, in the form of an engagement ring.

**Thanks for reading my chapter! What did you think? I can't read your minds, so you gotta review! I appreciate all the reviews and time for some replies! **

**Dude with the Tattoo- I tried to get away from making Klaus nerdy. Thank you for the encouragement on my portrayal of Klaus! Thanks for such a nice review!**

**Pottergirl1- I always thought that one of the Baudelaires would have that type of reaction, so I chose Violet! I'm glad you liked the ending! The end is always the hardest part for me to write!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD- It is totally fine! I can be random too! I updated exactly when you wanted me to! Haha, I'm a goober. **

**-I'm glad you like my story! I see you have some favorite quotations from it! I think I'll do more Klaus POV chapters. As for Quigley and Violet? They are indeed the perfect couple!**

**Tabithatibi- I kind of thought that Quigley seemed like the kind of guy who would want to be traditional. Since her couldn't ask Violet's father, he asked her brother. That's my logic! But thanks for the review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, it's Friday Eve! To celebrate, I shall give you another chapter of the story! Are you excited? I'm super excited and pumped to be getting this out here! You finally get a happy/upbeat chapter! I hope u enjoy! "A Series of Unfortunate Events" belongs to the genius, Lemony Snicket! **

**Chapter 8**

**Violet's POV**

Quigley opened the door for me, as I stepped through the door to my small home. I had regained my cool headedness on the way home. It had been an extremely emotional morning. I was ready to see my family and the Quagmires. I stepped into the house to see that Sunny had cooked us a huge meal. It was four o'clock, which was an early dinner for us, but we sat down to eat anyways. It seemed so unreal, I was eighteen. I was in charge of the Baudelaire estate. I was sitting at a table with my siblings, Beatrice Snicket, Duncan and Isadora, and Quigley (whose fingers were tightly laced and intertwined with mine under the table). Count Olaf was dead. I was an inventor with VFD. It was a dream come true. For the first time in years, I felt complete.

"Can I please tell her already?" little Beatrice begged, blue eyes glittering. She was such a sweetheart. She had blonde ringlet curls and bright blue eyes. She was an angel.

"I don't see why not. " Isadora said, her eyes were fixated on Klaus. Ewww, come on you two, we don't need to see this at the dinner table. They were so cute together.

"Well, Violet, a Very Functional Device needs to be shown at an invention show with your work, and they want you to show one of your creations! It's tomorrow and there is a big banquet and you get to wear a fancy dress and everything! Oh, you are so lucky! All the absolutely wonderfully elegant things happen to real ladies like you!" Beatrice gushed. She thought everything was a fairytale, a typical three year old.

"Oh my God! This is incredible! This is amazing!" I screamed, then a problem dawned on me. "What the poop am I supposed to wear! If this is a banquet, none of my dresses are good enough."

"No need to worry, chica." Isadora smiled "Tonight I am taking you to pick something out!"

"If I may suggest, orange is a very 'in' color in this seasons fashion!" Duncan said in a bad posh voice.

"Who are you? Esme Squalor?" Sunny said after a fit of laughter. She was the only ginger of the group. Ohhh, little gingy Sunny…

This sent us into a huge laughing pile of laughing people. After an hour, Isadora and I went out to the dress shops. Dress shopping could seem so tedious, but I needed a fine evening gown. I was examining a little black dress, while Isadora was drawn to the racks of colorful dresses. Isadora and I went back to the dressing room. I tried on the little black dress.

"This is so plain. I mean, it's gorgeous on you, but you aren't a boring person. Try on this green one!" Isadora said, handing me green halter dress with fake diamonds on the neckline. Isadora waited outside for me to change.

"I don't like this one." I said, looking at it from all angles in the mirror, before trying on a turquoise halter dress with a low back. I put the turquoise dress on. It was stunning, I especially the flowy skirt.

"I love it!" Isadora screeched.

The whole night, Isadora asked me all these weird questions. She asked about where Quigley and I's relationship was going, if I'd ever thought of him as someone to be with forever. I knew she and the others were up to something…but what I wondered.

It was the night of the invention show and banquet. It was a great celebration, but the best part happened at the end of the show. A six year old girl came up to me with a notebook.

"Excuse me, Miss Baudelaire, can I show you my invention?" the little girl asked me.

"Of course, honey!" I said, sitting down looking at the sketch the girl showed me. She seemed so much like I was at that age. I wondered why she chose me. "This is a great invention. "

"Thank you so much, Miss Baudelaire! It means so much to have you say this. You inspire me. Can I have your autograph? My name is Meg." Little Meg asked me. She handed me a pen and I signed her notebook! She hugged it to herself and squealed with joy.

"Here, take this too." I said as I handed her the turquoise ribbon I had in my pocket. "I always wear my hair tied up in a ribbon when I invent."

She said a rushed thank you and gave me a hug. I was wonderful to know I had helped someone, even if sometimes I couldn't help myself. Oh yes, it was great to be eighteen.

**What do you think? Leave me a review! If you have a suggestion don't be shy, just give it to me! And now for some review replies!**

**Pottergirl1-Thank you so much! I like reading your stories, keep writing! **

**Tabithatibi- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I took your opinion into consideration, and you make some great points that I didn't even think of so thank you! **

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Thanks so much! It is a great musical, isn't it? Goober is just a funny word! **

**- Thanks so mucho grande! And of course! Could he get her anything OTHER than a Quagmire SAPPHIRE engagement ring? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry I have not updated for a while! This is going to be a crazy action packed chapter! VFD action/drama! I really hope this chapter was worth the wait! Yeah, this author's note is going nowhere really fast, and you clicked on this to actually read a story, not me blabbering about random stuff in an author's note sooo…STORYTIME! **

Chapter 9

Violet's POV

It was just a regular Friday night. Klaus and Isadora were out on a date. Quigley took Duncan, Beatrice, and Sunny to the playground. Oh, Duncan, the fact that you need at babysitter at age seventeen (eighteen in a week) never ceases to shock me. The fact that my family was all out, left me alone for a quiet even. I listened to the sounds of our house…nothing. The world was quiet here. I looked at myself in the mirror. Long, curly dark hair, cute frame, brown eyes, and a black and white polka-dot dress, I guess that could mean I looked pretty. Shudder, I hated that word. Pretty just seemed too shallow. Almost foreign when applied to me. But as I heard a noise downstairs, the only thing that came to my mind was…I'm pretty, young, and… alone.

I walked down to the living room, grabbing a knife from the kitchen. It was for self-defense! I turned the corner into the living room to see two figures I hadn't seen since the encounter in the Mortmain Mountains.

"There she is!" screeched the woman with the hair but no beard, "The chick who will gives us millions, and status! Imagine what everyone will think once we can come back and announce 'We killed the heiress to the Baudelaire fortune!"

"Listen here, missy, we can kill you quickly, or we can make this difficult for you. Hand over the fortune now, or we torture it out of you. Either way you die" the man with a beard but no hair explained.

"But murder is a crime! My siblings will get back and will see this!" I countered, hoping this would change their minds.

"We have ways to make your death look like an accident. We know about your little issues last year, how do they know you didn't commit suicide? Isn't that right, Marvin?" cackled the woman with hair but no beard.

"Precisely, Violet, would you like to do this easily and just hand over the fortune now?" Marvin asked with feigned sweetness. "Ira, bring out the gun! I'll take this!" he snatched the knife from my hands. I was left powerless.

I ran to the wall, I couldn't relinquish the fortune, not after all we'd done to protect it! I was frightened. I couldn't give up!

"Fine, you are going to do this the hard way!" Ira snapped at me, pinning me to the wall.

"Now, now, Violet, do we really want to be so defensive. The same thing will happen either way. If I were you, I'd just give up and get shot." Marvin cooed.

I pushed Ira off me and hid under the kitchen table, with a glass top. Marvin pushed it over; glass broke all around me, cutting into my skin. I winced in pain. I ran off to a corner. That's when I saw the barrel of Marvin's gun being pointed at me. It had one bullet in it. Well, aren't we optimistic? I kind did a gutsy move. I flung the gun out of his hand, the trigger got pulled as it clattered to the ground. A loud _boom _resounded as Ira tumbled to the ground. I let out a scream. Marvin had the knife and was running at me.

I shrieked, hoping with all my heart that somebody would hear me. In my heart I prayed _Oh, God, don't let me die! Don't take me away from the family! Not now! Please God! Give me more time!. _I hoped in my heart of hearts they all knew I loved them. I was about to let him kill me, my tears soaked my blood stained body and clothes. I let out one more loud, shrill, strident, ear piercing scream. Suddenly, the door burst open. Quigley ran over and started fighting Marvin.

"You better not lay a hand on her, you beast!" Quigley yelled.

"This will be more fun. I can kill you now, and make her watch. Or I can kill her now and make you watch!" Marvin roared.

Before Marvin could make up his mind, he tripped and fell on the knife. Marvin and Ira had died.

Blood was splattered on the walls and floor. I held onto Quigley and just cried. Our family would be spending the night at the Quagmires's house. HE held me close and just let me cry as I recounted what happened. He then promised to keep me safe.

**Ahhhhhhhh! Drama! I hope you liked it! Please review if you have anything you want to tell me! Thanks for reading! I'll update again soon, not as long as before! Review Reply Time!**

**Pottergirl1- Thank you so so so so much! Your reviews are much appreciated! Phineas and Ferb is a pretty cool gig! **

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

***this reviewer didn't give a name- Thanks for your review! **

**Courier999- thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, hello there! Are you ready for Chapter 10? I am. I wish I could think of some witty and insightful author's note, but I just wanna get on with the story! ASOUE belongs to Lemony Snicket, but hey, atleast I own this fanfic! **

Chapter 10

The Quagmires had finally turned eighteen. Quigley's plan for the day? Oh, just take a stroll down Briny Beach, propose to Violet. You know, that sort of thing. He combed his hair and called Violet's phone, ever since her attack a few weeks ago, he'd been afraid she would be attacked again. He told her to meet him at his house, and dress in fancy clothes. He had a sapphire ring in his pocket. As soon as Violet rang his doorbell his heart quickened. She walked through the door, wearing a dark green drop waist dress . She looked so beautiful.

"Happy Birthday, Quigley! I love you!" she said as Quigley walked onto the porch and swept her up into a huge hug.

"Thank you, darling" Quigley breathed into her hair. He took her hand and led her out to the car.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked, a giggle escaping her lips.

"You'll see, Violet." Quigley laughed. They were singing along to the radio. Violet was really rocking out, shaking her hair. When they pulled up at the beach, Violet tensed up.

"What are we doing here?" Violet asked, a quiver in her voice.

Quigley took her hand and led her out to where the water gently kissed the sand.

"You've had too many bad memories here, Violet. I want this to be a good one." Quigley said. He bent down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Violet Bridgette Baudelaire, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Quigley! Oh God, yes!" Violet said, as tears of joy welled up in her eyes. Quigley slid the beautiful ring up Violet's delicate finger. The Quagmire Sapphires glistened in the sunlight. Quigley turned Violet to face the ocean and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Look out at the horizon, there is no storm." Quigley whispered "like our life together."

They kissed and hugged each other while standing on the beach. This was not the way Violet ever thought her life would be. It was better than any fairy tale she'd ever read to Beatrice. Violet was Cinderella, and Quigley was her prince. His lips pressed on hers, his strong arms around her delicate frame. She felt complete. Ever since the fire destroyed her home, she felt that she lost a part of her. Being Quigley Quagmire's fiancé was the piece of her heart that she had long ago lost.

Quigley was so ecstatic to beholding Violet, his future wife, in his arms. He knew from the instant they met, she would be the one for him. At first, he was skeptical, could a first love really be the one you marry? He thought it to be just a first crush. When he was with Violet, he didn't need any other girl. He held the woman he had fallen in love with in his arms, he never wanted to let go.

The embrace ended as they climbed back into the car. Quigley drove them home. They couldn't wait to let their family know.

**Review Replies! I enjoy doing this, but I need reviews to reply to! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little chapter!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Thanks! I'm not exactly sure where they are… I am soooo happy that you like reading my stories! **

**Tabithatibi- It's cool. Thanks for the review! The fact that you read my stories so much makes me so happy! **

**Pottergirl1- A goth Violet! That is very scary, but I'm sure she would still be drop-dead gorgeous! Haha. I am not satisfied with the end of the previous chapter, but I hope this one makes up for it! Thank you for your support on my stories! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, the big engagement happened! Have any of you ever wonder what a frazzled, wedding crazed Violet and Isadora look like? You will see very soon on this/next few chapter(s)! I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews, but I want some more! Okay, chapter 11 time.**

Chapter 11

"We're getting married!" the words just sounded perfect coming from Violet ad Quigley's mouths. The room filled with happy energy and everyone rushed up to hug the newly engaged couple.

"To each other?" Sunny shrieked, her wavy red hair whipped her olive skin as she jumped up and down. Sunny was known for having some spazzy ginger moments, but that made her loveable."

"No, Violet is marrying the table and Quigley is marrying the floor." Klaus said sarcastically teasing his little sister, "Of course they are marrying each other, silly!"

"Finally! A wedding! There is sooo much to do! Violet, you need a dress, flowers, a cake, a hall, a band, a guest list, someone to marry you two…" Isadora said, of course there was more at the end of her list, but at that point no one was paying attention to her anymore as they rushed over to hug and kiss Quigley and Violet and congratulate them.

"Well, well, well. Our little Quig managed to get our little Violet to marry him! I'm so happy I could fly to Jupiter, get more stupider, and then come back to Earth and bring a piece of Jupiter back as a wedding present." Duncan said as he stroked Augustino imaginary Portuguese lobster.

"Well then. That's, um, just a tad awkward…but thank you Duncan." Violet said "Uhh, u can probably stop petting the air now."

The next day, Isadora and Violet decided to start on the wedding plans. They usually were not girly girls, but they both LOVED weddings. Who didn't? They went to the corner store, a chain store version of Last Chance, to buy every wedding magazine they had. They spent the day pouring over the glossy pages of the top bridal magazines. They cut out pictures of what they liked.

"Isadora, will you be my maid of honor?" Violet asked. "Quigley is asking Klaus and Duncan to be the best men, and Sunny and Beatrice are our flower girls."

"I'd be honored!" Isadora exclaimed as she and Violet embraced.

The two girls had obviously caught Wedding-Fever. Quigley knew better than to get involved with the plans too much. Isadora had already told him "Leave this to the professionals! If we did this your way you and Vi would be getting married in sweat pants at a roadside wedding chapel and the reception would be a pack of M&Ms and Pepsi!". The decided wedding colors would be purple (violet) and blue (sapphire) to perfectly reflect both sides of the couple. Soon they would be picking out a wedding dress. It seemed like a dream come true.

**Okay, I sincerely hope that wasn't too cheesy. I tried to make this a slightly funny chapboutter, I hope I didn't fail too epically! I'm super busy this week, so it might be a little while until I update again # I recently uploaded a oneshot songfic about Aunt Josephine, so if you get the chance check it out! Review replies! **

**Pottergirl1- Thank you sooo much! The chapter dedicated to you was chapter five! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter(s). I had a very vivid picture of how it was supposed to go in my head, I hope I did it justice!**

**Tabithatibi- Thank you! Everything bad in Violet's life started at Briny Beach pretty much, so she deserved to have something good happen there! GO TEAM QUIGLET!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Thank you! It means so much to me that you like my story! I'd be happy to read your friend's stories! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back! Time for a short-ish chapter full of wedding planning fun! All is leading up to the big day! Wow, I am so cheesy. ASOUE belongs to Mr. Lemony Snicket, I own this fanfiction! **

Chapter 12

"We have the bridesmaid dress, the flower girl dresses, a reception hall, a church, shoes, tuxes for the guys, food, flowers, a cake, drinks, decorations, invitations, music, a bouquet, center pieces, someone to marry you two, and I believe we have got it all done! " Isadora said as she flopped down onto a couch.

"Oh, God, I hope so!" Violet said collapsing down next to her friend. "I think me and Quigley would have had an easier time just eloping."

"Now, you sound like little Bea!" Isadora giggled, "Which reminds me, she will freak when she sees the dress, shoes, and tiara that she and Sunny get to wear."

"They will be two tiny princesses!" Violet laughed.

Violet couldn't believe she was getting married in just one day! In one day she would be Mrs. Violet Quagmire! She'd be with the man of her dreams. The only man she'd ever love for the rest of her life would be committing to stay with her. In a way, she felt undeserving. She had done so many bad things in her past, then encompassed herself in a sort of emotional wall, becoming unfeeling to all those around her. She had cut herself, got herself hopelessly drunk, been so high that she never thought she'd be sane again, and worst of all tried to forget him entirely. "Why on Earth would he want a girl like that?" Violet thought. At the same time, she was ready for a new beginning. A brighter tomorrow was on the horizon and she was ready to take hold of it. She was a baby bird, ready to take flight. She wasn't looking back.

**I hope this wasn't cheesy. I know this is incredibly short, but it is late at night and I am tired. So review replies!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD- I promise Duncan's imaginary lobster will be making several more appearences! I'm glad you like this story! More wedding will be up soon!**

**Tabithatibi- Thanks! I'm glad that chapter actually turned out funny! Duncan was just in his natural state that chapter! XD**

**Courier999- Thank you! I will try to incorporate your character into this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another slightly shorter chapter. But oh well. You guys will get the really long chapter soon enough! I pinky swear (the most legit kind of swear). Okay this chapter is the beginning of the chaos that is Quiglet Wedding Day- Morning! ASOUE belongs to Lemony Snicket and Moira Tucker belongs to Courier999 (I took your suggestion, I hope you like it!). **

Chapter 13

Violet's POV

My hair was in curlers and I was wearing baggy sweat pants and a faded camisole. Isadora was trying to get Sunny and Beatrice to calm down. Duncan had let them try energy drinks an hour ago because they looked tired. Then he said something about his little lobster friend, I got a little creeped out. I hoped the boys were getting ready and looked good. I was pulled from my swirling thoughts when Isadora screamed into her cell phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ORGAN PLAYER QUIT? " she screeched "MY VERY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED THIS AFTERNOON AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THE ORGAN PLAYER ATE SOME BAD CORNDOGS AND HAS FOOD POISONING? YOU IDIOT! YOU…" I had to clasp my hand over her mouth at that point. Who knows what she would have finished that sentence with?

So there I was, my wedding day and the organ player had food poisoning. Just my luck. How on Earth would we find someone in three hours? I grabbed the phone book until I found a name. I guess my wedding march would be played by her. Isadora called her and she was able to play. She arrived at our hotel room in a bright pink jacket and skirt combination. How snazzy.

"Hello, my beautiful ladies! My name is Moira Tucker and I will play the organ for this shindig!" the lady said.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, taken aback by her cheerful confidence.

"You bet your face I would!" Moira replied taking a seat at a table.

"The wedding is later this evening and we need an organ player. We need you!" Isadora pleaded with Moira.

"If it would make Miss Violet's day happy, I will." She giggled as she walked out the door.

The joys of a bride. Beatrice and Sunny were on a crash from the energy drinks. Aren't we lucky? I was too stressed to even realize that today was the most important day of my life. I had a wedding to plan, or maybe Isadora/ Bridesmaid-zilla, did.

"Violet, when are we going to have the wedding?" a Beatrice said as she woke up from her nap.

"In about two hours." I replied as I checked the clock. "Wait did I just say two hours?"

"Yeah, you and Quigley will finally be married!" Sunny said as she turned on the radio and started dancing.

"ISADORA! HOLY FUDGE, I'M GETTING MARRIED IN TWO HOURS AND WE AREN'T EVEN READY!" I exclaimed, in a louder decibel then what was probably necessary.

"Damn it! You're right! Sunny, Beatrice, sit down in front of the mirror. Let's work on your hair and makeup and then we can put on the dresses." Isadora said, trying to sound confident, but her voice cracked.

We started with Sunny, her red hair was naturally wavy, and so the curls made it look so much prettier. I brushed her hair and pulled it back into a cute up-do. Isadora got some snapshots of this for the wedding album. I put a tiny bit of blush on Sunny's freckled cheeks. I stroked some light green eye shadow over her eyelids, not too much. I also put minimal mascara on her already long eyelashes. She looked beautiful.

Isadora was working on Beatrice. Beatrice's wispy blonde hair looked perfect in its curled up-do, matching Sunny's. Isadora didn't give Beatrice much makeup, just blush and tan eye shadow to let her have a "special day" feel. We weren't putting the dresses on them yet. They would be asking for snacks in two minutes anyways.

I sat Isadora down in front of the year and did her makeup. I tried to accentuate her best features and bring out her natural beauty. We took the hot rollers out of her hair and put it in a side ponytail with a blue flower clip in it. I knew the purple bridesmaid gown we'd picked out for her would complete the look better than her sweat pants.

Next thing I knew, Isadora had me sitting in front of the mirror. I'd had Isadora do my makeup before, but this time I felt so exposed. I felt my sister, best friend, and Beatrice gazing at me. I wasn't the girl who always wore makeup. Probably because around the time most girls' mothers would help them to start wearing makeup, my mom had died. I just never considered myself to be "beautiful, "glamorous", or even, dare I say it "sexy". Ack! Those just didn't sound right when used to describe me. Yet, the people around me had used the to describe how I was starting to look as Isadora did her thing with the makeup. Wow, I thought as I looked in the mirror at my makeup. I wasn't hideous. I actually looked…pretty. I smiled to myself as Isadora took out the hot rollers, exposing my dark brown curls. We weren't doing anything to my hair other than that. Suddenly, I was wrapped up into a huge hug.

It was time to get everyone dressed. Isadora and I helped Sunny and Beatrice into their flower girl dresses. The glittering tiaras added a touch of glitz. Isadora put her gorgeous gown on and then… the moment of truth. I stepped into my wedding gown. The back was buttoned and laced up. Oh my God, I was wearing my wedding dress. I was getting married. Isadora took out my veil. My mother had it locked away in a vault at the bank ever since her and my father got married. Isadora put it on my head. I looked in the full length mirror as Isadora handed me my bouquet. We double checked to make sure we had everything.

Something old- Mom's veil and my ribbon, which i had in my dress.

Something new- my dress

Something borrowed- Isadora's white high heels

Something blue- the sapphires that Quigley had put on my veil.

I was ready to go. The bridal party stepped outside the hotel and we made our way to the church. Of course, as we got there we weren't surprised to see Duncan and Augustino the little imaginary lobster weirdo psychopathic creeper thing. Finally, everything was falling into place!

**Yep, I left a cliffhanger and now you have to wait to see the wedding! You gotta love me! I hioe this was funny, slightly. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing; I have another oneshot songifc up, so check it out if you can! Special thanks to Courier999 for allowing me to use Moira Tucker! I hope I'm getting her character right so please let me know! You all rock! This is how I envisioned the dresses. Violet- http : / www . kleinfeldbridal .com / index . cfm?pid =5\1& page =2. (last on the page) Isadora- http :/ www . cinderellasgowns. Com /2011 –Jonathan -Kayne-Prom -Dress- p/johnathankaynejk527 .htm (isn't it pretty?) Flower girls- http :/www. Davidsbrida /Product _ Shantung –Tank –Dress –with -Full-Tulle -Skirt-M10 3_Buy- Online -Bridal-Party-Flower –Girls**

**Take out the spaces**

**Pottergirl1- Violet couldn't be undeserving of anyone, but she will try to convince you that she is! I thank you for your reviews! Hope you liked this! **

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Duncan was referenced multiple times in this chapter, so I hope you like it! **

**Tabithatbi-Thanks! I was not aware of the fact that the Baudelaires were Jewish. I have never been to a Jewish wedding, so I wouldn't know how to describe one, so I'm going off what I know! I didn't notice that I didn't talk about Violet's dress! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So hello my dear friends. I realize I haven't updated in a long time, but high school is very busy. I hope you all will forgive me and not hate my guts. Here is the latest chapter. Drum roll please… THE BIG QUIGLET WEDDUNG! Haha, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Violet stood in the back of the church. She glanced around at the friends who were there to support her. Today was the day she had dreamed about as a little girl. The day she dreamed about since she met Quigley. They were about to get married. Violet's mind was filled with thoughts of what their new life would be like. She pictured herself with Quigley at all times, being the mother to their children, and having a happy life. Moira cheerfully played the first note on the organ, Violet secretly admired her top hat. It had a very classy touch. She took her first step down the aisle. She didn't even feel herself in the moment. She felt as if it was too good to be true, that she was watching through someone else's eyes.

The organ stopped. Violet had reached Quigley. He reached his hand out to her. All he wanted to do was to kiss, right then and there. She looked so beautiful. As Violet handed her bouquet of flowers to Isadora, he caught a glimpse of the scars on her wrists. He made a vow to himself right then and there to make sure she never had a reason to cut herself again. They grasped each other's hands. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. It was Quigley's turn to do his vows. They agreed to do the traditional ones, but to also write their own.

"When I first saw you, I knew you were the one. We must have been fated to be together. Although we faced many hardships in life, we have been able to pull through them. I promise that I will always be faithful to you. There is not a thing in the world that could make me not love you. I will help you through everything and support you. I can't wait to embark on this new adventure, with you as my wife. I love you, Violet." Quigley said. He finished with his traditional vows. It was then Violet's turn.

"We found each other at the lowest points in our lives. Two souls, never met but destined to fall in love. We were able to climb a mountain together, both literally and metaphorically. You brought me out of despair and into hope. I promise to always be here for you. If you need anything, you can ask me. I will remain faithful to you. I will no longer cut myself, drink, or any reckless and harmful behaviors. I can't wait to be with you, my partner on this road of life, my husband. I love you, Quigley." Violet finished, with tears in her eyes. She said her traditional vows. And then, the most glorious words ever spoken…

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

They leaned forward and shared their best kiss ever. Neither of them could have been happier. Things were finally going right for the Baudelaires and Quagmires.

"It's official, you've got me forever!" Violet whispered to Quigley with a smile.

"And you have me." Quigley said to Violet, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Their friends and family cheered as the ecstatic couple walked out the church together. Even Augustino the imaginary lobster was happy.

** So what do you think? I know it was very fluffy and sappy, but it's a wedding! I hope this met all your expectations. How could this pairing not be loved? Please review, I like reviews. Reviews are like donuts, the more you get, the happier you feel. **

**Review Replies to all my little darlings!**

**Tabithatibi- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Courier 999- I'm glad you like my use of Moira! Thank you for allowing me to use her in my story. It was incredibly sweet of you. **

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Duncan's imaginary lobster friend Augustino made a brief appearance at the end. I would feel awful if I left him out!**

**Volleyballgirl122- I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far! Thanks for the support and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Dude with the Tattoo- Thank you very much! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Pottergirl1- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope this one lived up to the earlier chapters! I guess Augustino is a favorite!**


End file.
